thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of China (Populist America)
The Republic of China (simplified Chinese: 中华民国; traditional Chinese: 中華民國; pinyin: Zhōnghuá Mínguó; Wade–Giles: Chunghwa Minkuo) is a semi-presidential republic in Asia, located in East Asia. It was founded in 1912 and its government was located on mainland China until 1949, when it lost the Chinese Civil War and withdrew to Taiwan (Populist America). As an era of mainland Chinese history, the republic was preceded by the Qing Dynasty and followed by the People's Republic of China (Populist America). Its first president, Sun Yan-sen only served briefly. His Kuomintang (KMT, or "Nationalist Party"), then led by Song Jiaoren won a parliamentary election held in December 1912. However, army leaders of the Beiyang clique, led by President Yuan Shikai, retained control of the central government. After Yuan's death in 1916, various local military leaders, or warlords, asserted autonomy. In 1925, the KMT established a rival government, referred to as Nationalist China, in the southern city of Canton, now Guangzhou (Populist America). The economy of the North, overtaxed to support warlord adventurism, collapsed in 1927–1928. In 1928, Chiang Kai-shek, who became KMT leader after Sun's death, defeated the warlord armies in the Northern Expedition. Chiang's National Revolutionary Army (Populist America) was armed by the Soviet Union and was advised by Mikhail Borodin. The Beiyang army was backed by Japan. Once Chiang established a unified central government in Nanjing (Populist America), he cut his ties with the communists and expelled them from the KMT. There was industrialization and modernization, but also conflict between the Nationalist government in Nanjing, the Communist Party of China (Populist America), remnant warlords, and Japan. Nation-building took a backseat to war with Japan in 1937 – 1945, the Second Sino-Japanese War. Japan occupied coastal areas and cut off China's access to seaports, while the KMT retreated to Chongqing (Populist America). The Burma Road, and later the Ledo Road, were built to allow US "lend-lease" aid to reach the Chinese army. The Nationalists' Y Force (Populist America) drove back the Japanese in Yunnan during a May–June 1944 offensive, but otherwise military results were disappointing. After Japan surrendered, the Cold War between the U.S. and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Populist America) led to renewed fighting between the KMT and the communists. In 1947, the Constitution of the Republic of China (Populist America) replaced the Organic Law of 1928 as the country's fundamental law. In 1949, the Communists established the People's Republic of China on the mainland, while the Nationalists retreated to Taiwan, and despite its vastly reduced territory, the Nationalist government continued to be recognized as the government of China by non-Communist states well into the 1970s. In the late 1970s, Chinese communist leader Mao Zedang, who had ruled as dictator for over thirty years died and was succeeded by Deng Xiaoping, who made economic reforms and political changes on mainland China, creating an so-called socialist-oriented market economy, which made China the world's fastest-growing major economy. By 2011, China had emerged as the world's second largest economy, and an recognized superpower with international political, science, technological, economic and military affairs. In the early 2020s, China was succeeded as Grey China (Populist America), and between 2022 and 2032, while it was led by Jin Chang (Populist America) and the Confederation of Chinese Corporations (Populist America) (CCC). The name Grey China refers to the color of the uniforms that military and government officials predominantly wore. In Chinese, the state was known as the Chinese State until 2032, when its official name became the Greater Chinese Authority. Once the Chinese State had established order over a fractured China, and by this time its borders were secured and Japanese and Russian efforts to poach Chinese territory were put to a stop. To the north, China was bounded by Russian Siberia; to the east, it was bounded by the Sea of Japan and bordered North Korea, and the Taiwan Straits; to the south it bordered Laos, Vietnam, Burma, and Tibet and to the west, it touched East Turkestan (Turkey), and Khazakstan. These borders changed after China invaded Tibet and South East Asia, triggering India, Japan, South Korea, and Russia to declare war on China. China conquered and occupied most of East Asia during the Flood War. Despite an alliance with other nations, mainly Myanmar and Turkey, that together formed the Pan Asian Allied powers, China had by 2034 been defeated and subsequently was occupied by the victorious allied powers, the Soviet Union, Japan, United States, Korea, and the Republic of China which would eventually annex all Chinese territory. Since 2034, the Republic of China has been on focus to rebuild the country. It has been fully recovered from the Flood War, and it has once again emerged as an economic superpower. Category:Nations (Populist America)